


Lois' Secret

by DanieXJ



Category: Superman (Reeveverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that popped into my head after watching the forgettable Superman: Quest for Peace movie. Takes place right after Superman IV. Lois has acquired a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lois' Secret

"Wow, that was a good speech wasn't it Miss Lane."  
Lois nodded slowly as she closed her notebook and looked up in the sky. "Superman has a way with words, that is a fact."

"Wonder where Mr. Kent is." Jimmy glanced around, "He always seems to miss the great parts."

Lois took a breath, "He does, but not everyone can be Superman Jimmy. Some have to be normal like you and me Jimmy."

"Aw shucks Miss Lane, you're more than normal for sure."

A half a smile appeared on Lois' lips, "Thank you Jimmy. Let's get back to the Planet. We have a story to write."

Jimmy looked between the crowd and Lois. "Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Kent?"

Lois grabbed Jimmy's arm, "I think he can manage to make it back to the Planet himself."

Jimmy didn't look convinced, "Are we talking about the same Clark Kent Miss Lane?"

"C'mon Jimmy."

oOOOOo

"Impressive only has one 'p' and two 's'es."

Lois changed the spelling and looked up at Clark. "I didn't think you'd make it back."

"I-" Clark pushed the glasses back up his nose, "I'm surprised that- that you're still here Lois. It's late."

Lois turned in her chair, "It's an important story. And- I was waiting for you."

"Why- ah, why were you doing that Lois?" She stood and Clark took a step back, "Lois, you have a- a look on your face that isn't-"

Lois closed the distance between herself and Clark, "It's okay." She reached up for Clark's glasses and found her wrist caught in his grip. "Lois-"

With her other hand she took off his glasses, "It- after I visited you when you were sick, later that night it was like all these memories I had just, came back. It-"

Clark brushed a lock of hair from Lois' forehead, "Did it hurt, or-"

Lois quickly shook her head, "No, it was like a," Lois swallowed and blinked back her tears with a smile, "Warm spring breeze after being in the Antarctic. I would never..."

Clark cupped Lois' cheek, "I know, but I cannot put one above all others."

Lois looked Clark in the eyes, "Clark, you already do, whether we're together or not. I dare you to tell me that you don't keep an ear for my voice. I dare you."

Clark frowned, "I wonder-" understanding dawned on Clark's face, "the crystal. When I used it to heal myself, it must have also released the memories I-" He took a deep breath, "I am entirely alone now. No Fortress, no crystal, no ship."

Lois took Clark's hands in her own, "You're not alone, you have me, Lana, her child Ricky, Jimmy, Perry," Lois quirked an eyebrow, "Lacey."

A smile came to Clark's lips, "She is quite something."

Lois groaned, "Yeah, something alright."

"But she doesn't hold a candle to you Lois Lane."

He leaned down for a kiss and found two of Lois' fingers on his lips, "No mojo."

"Mojo?" Lois narrowed her eyes at Clark, "There will be times when I'm not there for you. You, you deserve more than that Lois."

Lois shook her head, "I love you Clark, the boy scout from Kansas part, and the Super part."

"My father-"

Lois cut Clark off, "Was Jonathan Kent. What would he have told you to do?"

Clark stared at Lois for a long time and Lois stared right back, neither blinking or giving in. Finally Clark sighed, "He'd would have told me to marry you already."

Lois smiled, "I think I would have liked him."

"I think he would have liked you too Lois. I don't know about a child, or,"

"Ssshhh- together we will figure everything out." Lois paused, "Together?"

Clark nodded, "Together." He leaned in and this it was he who stopped millimeters from Lois' lips, "And no mojo."

They kissed.


End file.
